


Truth be Told

by Rabu_han



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23351062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabu_han/pseuds/Rabu_han
Summary: "You left the bed," Leo explained, "When I was sleeping, your presence had not graced me so it shook me awake. So I went to find you to pull you back into bed….but I should be asking you the same. Why are YOU up at this late hour?" Leo asked.
Relationships: Suou Tsukasa/Tsukinaga Leo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Truth be Told

It was late at night and the lights throughout the house were all off. Tsukasa couldn't sleep, he kept tossing and turning. His eyelids were shaky, his palms were sweaty, and his lips were trembling. A pulse went through Tsukasa as he shot up in pure terror. Tsukasa had to compose himself after regaining consciousness of his surroundings. His whole body felt shaky, numb and a little cold. Once getting himself acclaimed to his surroundings, Tsukasa heard soft snores coming from someone next to him. He turned his head frantically thinking someone had snuck into his bed. A wave of relief rolled over him when he saw that it was Leo, his ginger haired idiot boyfriend. Leo looked adorable asleep. Normally the word adorable wouldn't fit into Leo's description being as during the day, he's loud and very childish. Tsukasa let out a soft chuckle and ruffled Leo's hair affectionately when he calmed down.

Tsukasa got out of the bed to get a late night snack to help calm his nerves. His feet hit the cold floor which made Tsukasa feel uncomfortable but he had to bear with it. He exited the room, making sure to quietly close the door behind him so he wouldn't wake Leo. Tsukasa used the railings to help aid him down the grand staircase of his mansion. Sometimes, Tsukasa wished that he didn't live in a mansion so at times like these, he wouldn't have to watch his step so much. Luckily, Tsukasa made it to the kitchen without fault or interruptions. 

"Snacks...snacks..snacks" Tsukasa softly said to himself as he searched. Surely, he had his stash somewhere in the kitchen. Tsukasa opened the last cabinet and lit up. There stood bags of snacks. Tsukasa picked out the unopened bag of potato chips. He placed the bag on the counter and carefully shut the cabinet door. Tsukasa then thought to himself for a minute, tapping his finger on the counter before deciding to open the bag.

As he opened the bag, someone hugged him from behind. Tsukasa wasn't expecting such a thing to happen late at night; he screamed from being startled and threw the chips which rained down on the both of them. 

"Geez, Suou, you could've at least not given me a salty welcoming" Leo whined. Leo let go of Tsukasa to wipe off the salt and chips off of his skin and clothes. Tsukasa turned around, seeing Leo. Half of him was relieved that it wasn't some weirdo who got past the guards and half of him wanted to scold Leo to never do that again. 

"Leo, don't do that! You almost gave me a heart attack" Tsukasa scolded which doesn’t really get him a response from his boyfriend. Leo was a bit groggy from waking up at this hour and didn't really process the words. Tsukasa took a deep breath and then spoke, "What are you even doing up late at this hour?" 

"You left the bed," Leo explained, "When I was sleeping, your presence had not graced me so it shook me awake. So I went to find you to pull you back into bed….but I should be asking you the same. Why are YOU up at this late hour?" Leo asked. 

Tsukasa sighed and rolled his eyes at Leo’s extra statement. It was so like him to make a joke out of everything but Tsukasa knew he was trying to keep the atmosphere light. Tsukasa tried to think of an answer, he didn’t want to worry Leo. He wanted to lie but everyone knew he was a terrible liar. "I just woke up from a nightmare, it's nothing new to me. I've been having nightmares ever since I was a little kid"

Leo didn't speak with words at a moment like this. He didn't like seeing his boyfriend in any state other than happy. Leo hugged Tsukasa tight in his arms and spoke softly, "Whatever this nightmare is...I'm here for you. I'll always be here...to be your king. As a king, I will protect my knight from whatever what's troubling them". 

Tsukasa's eyes watered slightly from listening to Leo's words. He didn't know how Leo could use his vocabulary in such ways to make his heart flutter and eyes water. 

Leo pulled back from the hug and did the unexpected. Leo took a chip off of Tsukasa head and ate it, "Mmm, chips really do taste better from your lover's head"

His action shattered the moment and made Tsukasa annoyed at his antics. "Leo! That was very unsanitary!" Tsukasa scolded Leo. "Do you even know how much bacteria can be on someone's head?"

Leo shrugged it off, "Suou, you're taking this too seriously. Even if a deadly bacteria was living on your head, I guess you only live once upon a time"

Leo laughed as he walked to the stairs. "Leo!" Tsukasa yelled out but then sighed. Leo was already gone. Most likely already in the bed, sprawled out. Tsukasa shook his head, "What am I going to do with him?"


End file.
